Superhero Experiment
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: A half human half cat named Lexi is a new addition to the teen titans. Lexi is a 14 year old girl that is part cat and has a crush on Beastboy. Beastboy likes her as well, but their love is secret from the other titans. (OC added in this story. Rated T for swearing)


**Superhero Experiment: Chapter 1**

* * *

**TomboyGirl123 with a new story, Teen titans.**

**I know I've been making new stories lately, but mostly because I get inspired by things I read.**

**Now, prepare for awesomeness...**

**OF AWESOME!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

* * *

I awoke in the big oak tree in the park, the sun beaming down in my face. I closed my eyes and yawned, a tiny white fang showing. I rolled over and curled up in a ball again, but I couldn't fall back asleep again. Then I gave up and leaned against the tree, feeling warm and safe on the tree branch.

My name is Lexi, I'm 14 years old and I'm half cat. Yes, you heard me right, half cat. Back when I was just a little kit, I was captured and my family was killed just so they could run shitty experiments on me. I managed to escape when everyone was at some kind of bull crap meeting, but I grew over it and I'm happy who I am today.

Since I'm part cat, I have black cat ears with white fur inside and there is a pink taint on the inside of my ear, also, I have a golden bell earring on my right ear. As for a tail, it is long and black and a bit bigger at the tip. I wear a black shirt that showed half of my belly and pink and black long sleeves. I also have black short shorts, Above-The-Knee high boots, that are also black. As for my hair, it is mid-back and black that matches my ears' black color. Then there are my violet purple eyes, and I am skinny and about Beastboy's height, although I've never actually seen him up close before...

Just then, the sun was blocked up by a cloud and I groaned, waiting for it to come back. As a minute passed, I was greeted by the blissful golden light that flooded the tree. Also, I have a cat's flexibility and claws. I have tiny fangs and excellent balance, even if I have no whiskers. But, I can transform into a black cat with purple eyes. My cat form has a white tip on my left ear and my golden bell earring, also my right paw is white.

When I sat in the tree for a long time, I flopped my ears against my head and put on a black Paris cab hat and looped my tail around my shorts like it's a belt. When I was done, I leap backwards off the tree and flip around, turning myself onto my front and landing on all fours on the ground.

I grin and shake out my hair. Suddenly, my stomach growls and spooks me, causing my tail to frizz up and my ears frizzing under the cap.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Food first..." I say as I walk down the park path and into Jump City. The good thing about where I live is that the pizza place is right across from the park and as I walk there, I spot the teen titans, a group of amazing heroes that protect the city. I try to avoid them as best as I can so they don't find out my real identity.

They sit down at one of the outside tables where I usually sit, but I look stop in the middle of the road to find out somewhere to sit. Suddenly, I hear beeping as a silver van drives straight towards me!

I gasp and jump forward on the car, front flipping and landing behind the car on the road, then I dash out of danger and glance back as I sat down at the table next to the titans. I could see out of the corner of my eye, everyone but Raven was staring at me. When I turned my head around, to see if they were staring, my eyes grew huge as I saw Beastboy sitting right behind me, still staring, but our faces were about five inches away from each other and immediately, I blushed and turned my head away from him, my tail frizzing.

'No, no, stay calm!' I thought. But just then, my ears popped up, launching the hat in the air and leaving my static-looking ears pointed straight up. Then my tail swung around and waved freely around.

'SHIT!' I thought as everyone was now looking at me, but Beastboy was blushing.

Before anyone could say anything, I was already on my feet and front hand springing across the road, expertly dodging cars.

I stopped at the other side of the sidewalk and turned around to see the titans chasing me. "Oh crap..." I mumbled, beginning to run again as I ran off, but I apparently wasn't fast enough.

'Four feet are better than two, right?'

I then cartwheeled, front handspringed and front soul flipped, engulfed in purple and black light as I appeared in my cat form, stopping to look back to see Cyborg a couple of feet behind me. I yelped and took off again, dashing around a sharp turn and jumped over a garbage can, kicking it over with my back paws and kept running, my heart beating in rhythm with the sound of my paws on the ground.

'Why the hell are they chasing me?!' I wanted to ask, but it would just come out in a meow.

I heard Cyborg trip over the garbage can and looked over my shoulder, but stumbled over my paws as I looked forward to see Starfire flying above me, looking oh-so-innocent. "Please friend, stop running!" She yelled, but I hissed at her and pushed myself to the limit, running faster than Starfire could fly.

Just then, I tripped over my own paws and tumbled onto my face, my tail and legs kicked up in the air but then fell to the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" I heard someone ask and stand up, transforming back into my human/cat form but kept my distance. "Why were you chasing me?!" I nearly yell as they're leader, Robin held his hands up and stepped forward.

"We only needed to tell you something but you freaked out and ran away." He said and I noticed Beastboy staring at me again.

"What did you have to say?" I ask, planting my hands on my hips.

Robin held out a T-communicator and I stared at it confused. "We were wondering if you wanted to train with us and see if you want to be a teen titan."

I picked it up and just stared at it. Just then, my ears perked up, my bell ringing and breaking the silence. I didn't move as my ears swiveled around as if I was trying to enhance my hearing. Just then, they stopped moving and I looked up, leaving everyone just confused. "It's the H.I.V.E, they're at the bank." I said and nodded at Robin.

"Let this be some training." I say and put the communicator in my shorts pocket. Then I leap into the air and land on the sidewalk behind them. "Keep up, Titans!" I hissed, smiling at Beastboy, who blushed.

I Cartwheeled, front hand springed and then front soul flipped, which turned me into my cat form.

I darted across the road, jumping on top of a few cars and crossing it safely. I dashed along the sidewalk, the wind in my fur sending chills down my spine. Just as I made the sharp turn, I had to duck as someone threw a boulder in my direction. There was Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, See-more, and Billy Numerous. But there was someone else too. It was a really tall dark purple haired boy with green eyes and pale white skin. He had a torn white T-shirt and jeans.

I ran into the empty road and hissed, catching all of they're attention.

"Look at the little kitty..." Jinx said, smirking.

But just then, I leaped forward and clawed at her face. "Gyahhh!" She yelled and tried to pull me off, but I hung onto her hair with my claws.

I finally leaped off and turned back into my human form just to grab Mammoth's head as I was jumping over him and throw him into the wall. "Little pest!" I heard Gizmo yell as he shot electric arms at me. I twirled and spun around, dodging every single one with ease and then jumped at him, sky uppercutting his backpack and throwing him at Mammoth.

Jinx's hands glowed and some of the road pavement cracked like a whip and she tried to make me go flying, but I cartwheeled, front hand springed and then front soul flipped, that turned me into my cat form again and I ran at the roll of rock coming towards me. It towered over me like a wave, but I jumped over it, my powerful but graceful legs outstretched as I leapt over it and flee on Jinx, but I turned back to human and roundhouse kicked her on the side of her face, then knocked her in the pile of bad guys with Mammoth and Gizmo.

I saw the teen titans finally show up, but I held a hand at them to tell them to stay out of my way. See-more fixed his eye as I ran at him and dodged random eyes in my direction. I side flipped with a twist and then sprang at him, my little fangs glowing in the sunlight which blinded him for merely a second. Then I ran around to the back of him, scratching the back of his head as I jumped on his shoulders and head as I sprang at Billy Numerous. I grabbed him by the arms and flipped, throwing him into See-more and making them both fall into the pile as well.

All that was left was that boy. We both stared at him for a long time before he ran, his eyes shrunk to peas as his arms burned with black fire. We both fought, punching and kicking in close combat as I swung my tail around his left leg and made him fall over. In a second, I was on him and we rolled around on the ground, locked together as I bit into his arm and sunk my little claws into my skin.

"AUGH! SHIT!" He yelled and brought up his legs, kicking my hard in the stomach and knocking me off. I grunted, spitting out blood before I tackled him, headbutting him in the back as he was recovering. "Meow!" I yelled as I spun towards him and knocked him into the wall above the H.I.V.E pile. He fell on top and I twitched my ear, making the bell jingle as I closed my eyes and smiled at the teen titans.

"That was amazing... You fought all six of them without help?" Beastboy asked, stepping forward. I smirked and crossed my arms. "You mean you can't?" I asked, my eyes closing halfway as he blushed and looked to the side, rubbing his green hair. "I think this is the best time for me to say that... Lexi, I want you to be in the teen titans." Robin said, holding out his hand.

I smiled and shook it.

"So I can live at the tower?" I asked and Robin nodded. "Yes, but we didn't fix a room for you so tonight you have to sleep on the couch."

Just then, my stomach growled loudly and broke the silence. "Um... I never got to eat pizza..." I said and turned around, face palming myself in the face.

"Beastboy, take her back to the pizza place, we're going to call 911 and get these six arrested." Robin said and I blushed as we walked away.

I liked Beastboy, I really do, but... With the other titans around...

"Hey, Lexi, do you know how to play video games?" Beastboy asked and I snorted and grinned. "Are you kidding? I go to the arcade every Sunday!" Beastboy just looked at me and snickered. "Well we have the best video games in the history of awesome, so I'll play you a round when we get back to the tower, and whoever loses has to pay for the next pizza we buy." He said. I tapped my chin and looked at him without moving my head.

"What about the winner?"

Beastboy just looked at me and I glanced at him before looking ahead. "How about the loser has to buy the winner something as a surprise?"

I nodded as we reached the pizza place and sat down and we both payed for a pizza. I ate four slices out of eight before I felt like I was going to throw up. Beastboy ate the other four and we just sat there, watching as a police car drove past in the direction that we came from. "We should go see the titans." I said and got up, throwing a tip on the table and getting up, my tail swaying like a snake.

We both ran there just as the boy I battled was hand cuffed. He saw me in the corner of his eyes and grinning. "Hi, kitty... I just wanted you to know that this isn't over." He said as a cop shushed him. I hissed at him. "I don't even know your name." I said and he grinned bigger. "Dark... The name's Dark..."

Just then he was shoved into the car and they drove away, leaving the titans watching them go.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**That's all I had to say.**

**PEACE OUT!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(TT does not belong to me)**


End file.
